Buried within Wutai
by HaraKyri
Summary: A challenge fic I set myself. Reno is captured and held beneath Wutai. How long can one Turk stand up to torture?


**Buried within Wutai**

_Dammit, I should stop writing one-shots and get going with more chapters of my other stuff. But, this idea got stuck in my head, and i decided to try an experiment. I really love writing dialogue, so this fic features - Almost None! it was a challenge.  
_

_On another note, school isn't fun. Oh, and My Chemical Romance is so awesome live:sigh:_

_Anyway, I hope you don't mind this fic. Please review at the end._

_

* * *

_

Well, he knew how he had gotten here, chained up in this morbid cell buried within Wutai, bleeding from Shiva knows how many cuts. That was easy. It was a mission. A mission he had failed. Rufus had called him the day before and ordered him to retrieve some "valuable" information on a known terrorist from his informant in Wutai. That had been easy. Slip into the house – without taking his shoes off – sneak around until he found the file in a bedside drawer, then slip out again. No need for a fuss.

Unfortunately the informant had turned traitor and told the Wutain terrorist. Just Reno's bloody luck the terrorist had plenty of ninjas and throwing stars. Granted he had taken a few down, but having a metal spike lodged in his arm, leg and abdomen didn't help him in the slightest.

They had waited until he had escaped the house, letting him think it was a success. Then out of nowhere a throwing star sliced through the air towards him, only quick reflexes and Mako blood had prevented his head from being in two separate pieces on the floor.

Now here he was. Blood trailing from a deep gash in his thigh, thankfully the star hadn't hit an artery, and two others digging quite painfully into his upper arm and lower right side of his torso. His uniform was ripped in numerous places and his Turk blazer was long gone. As was his EMR.

Reno groaned. The infernal dripping was driving him insane, and his arms were cramping severely from being chained above his head. Rats were sniffing him curiously, and he was in dire need of a cigarette. And a beer. He was really hungry as well, even Rude's cooking was starting to appeal to him.

Speaking of Rude. The man must know he was missing right now. He hadn't called and reported in after the mission, and that must have been 24 hours ago. He couldn't really remember what happened after someone kicked his leg out from under him, at the same time someone else delivered a strong kick to his head. He was willing to bet there was a bump the size of Rude's bald head there.

Where the hell was Rude? And Tseng, heck, he'd settle for the rookie. Just someone to come and bust him out of this dungeon so he could go and get wasted in some sleazy Midgar bar... Who was he kidding though, there were more important things than him right now. The President needed guarding for some speech in Junon. Tseng was on that, Rude was staying at Shinra with Rufus since a Turk was needed in the building at all times. And Elena? She was on a training course with Scarlet on how to use the magnificent Turk-issued weapons to their full potential. No one was coming for a while.

Sighing, Reno slumped his head and let sleep overwhelm him, hoping that the blasted rats wouldn't decide to eat him when he was out cold.

6 days. Six fucking days locked up in the miserable cell with no sunlight and only his pain to think about. He had even named the rats in his cell. The fattest one was Heidi, the hairless one Rudina, the annoying one that squeaked the most was Helena and there was a rat that glared at him just like Tseng did. He called that one "Annoyingly.. Stern. Superior" or Tsengass. Right now they were squabbling over breadcrumbs on the floor.

Reno's stomach growled. The bastards keeping him here fed him one measly slice of bread a day. He wasn't sure he was thankful for that. On one hand he was being fed, but he had to have a special "session" with Eiji every morning which consisted of having his back sliced open repeatedly. Eiji was the bloody terrorist who had gathered a small rebellion against Shinra, the one who kept him alive just to torture him. Reno wanted to stick his EMR right up that man's…

DRIP…DRIP…DRIP…DRIP. Gah, they had started the daily dripping, or so Reno called it. It consisted of 9 hours or ceaseless dripping, he hadn't noticed it much at first. Only when it stopped did he realise the silence and cherish it. He tried lots of things to stop the dripping from annoying him to death. Tapping his feet along with the drip to make it seem like it was he making the noise, he stopped that when his legs stopped working for him. Afterwards he tried singing to the drip, but his voice was so hoarse he had to stop, that and it scared the rats away.

When were his friends and partners coming for him? Surely they had finished their duties by now. Maybe they didn't know where he was yet, but they would find out soon... He hoped.

A nearby clang drew Reno's attention back to reality. Was that Rude? Throwing some hapless guard into the pipes, or had Elena tripped up?

Neither.

It was Eiji.

The Wutain shifted some keys in his hand and unlocked Reno's cell door. Three masked guards accompanied him, Reno couldn't see their faces at all, hidden behind some dark green material. Three more than usual. It wasn't a good omen to Reno. Eiji's guards stepped beside him and released his broken and bleeding wrists from their shackles, his arms dropped limply to his sides and without anything holding him up he slid to the floor. Reno cursed himself for being so weak. But after six days of malnourishment, torture and pain he couldn't really do anything about it.

Two larger guards hefted Reno up by his armpits and dragged him from the cell, another guard behind him and Eiji following from the back, grinning like a shit-eater. He had found out the bastards name three days ago, after one of the daily "sessions." The man had gone into a monologuing phase, describing to Reno how he would end Shinra, and Reno's death would just be the beginning to the end. How Eiji would create harmony within the world, with Wutai being the centre. This guy was a crackpot, even Lord Godo wanted him off the scene.

If Reno died, it would end the unsteady peace between Shinra and Wutai. For killing a Turk Wutai would find several Turks on it's doorstep, guns cocked and materia in place. Bringing about a new war.

Somehow Reno had failed to mention this to Eiji. Just so he could see the look on the bastards face as he went to Hell.

The guards dropped him in a different room than he'd been in before. A video camera stood on the side, aimed at the centre of the room where some more shackles hung. Reno was clamped up into them, his wrists bending in ways they couldn't go anymore, and the metal chafing his raw and broken skin. He groaned, arms reaching above his head again. His cerulean eyes followed his torturer as Eiji sauntered over to a table and picked up a leather whip. Reno strained to see what else was on the table, and wasn't too heartened to see several knives and whips. Eiji waved the two large guards away and they left the room leaving Reno with Eiji, and the last guard who looked particularly weedy.

The weedy lackey pressed a button on the video camera and a red light flashed. Reno glared at it. Eiji ignored the red-haired Turk for the moment and introduced himself to the camera. It was the usual speech, he was the liberator, Reno was the enemy. Enemy's needed to rot in hell. He, being the good guy was going to send Reno to this hell. Let the execution be a lesson to all of Shinra, bla bla bla. Reno found this more painful to listen to than the torture would be.

Eiji stepped out of the way and the camera was fixed solely on Reno, hung miserably from the chains. He attempted to flash a smile to the camera but his face hurt and he didn't have the energy. Damning the malnutrition which wouldn't allow his body to function he glared at his captor, damming him as well. Eiji shot him a grin. He stood at the table for a long time, purposefully trying to find a suitably painful weapon to hurt Reno in his moments of fame.

Eiji finally picked up a leather whip and leered at Reno, the bastard smiled at the camera again and thrust the whip against Reno's chest.

It hurt. God damn it hurt. His lip split as he gnawed on it to prevent from crying out. He was a Turk, and he was determined to prove that Turks weren't weak, especially when he was going to be on TV. Reno spat blood on the floor, bracing himself weakly for another strike.

It hit him again.

And again.

And again.

His chest was in shreds. The metal star had been ripped out on the second strike, wrenching a gasp from the red-head as he began to bleed a lot more. He bit his tongue, clenched his feeble fists, lowered his brow. His eyes glowed as he stared at Eiji, unnerving the man a little. He faltered, the next strike hitting not as strong.

Resigned to his fate as he was, Reno still glanced at the door. Praying to whatever God he knew for Rude to bust through the door and shoot the guard square between the eyes. Rude wouldn't shoot Eiji though, during a Turk rescue, the victim got to kill his tormentor. Reno really wished to have the bastard put in his place.

Another hit threw him out of his wishings. It hit the tip of his face, drawing a bloody stripe across his chin. Reno hissed in pain. That one stung.

Eiji paused with his whip. He sauntered over to inspect the new line across Reno's almost translucent skin. Trailing a finger over the blood he smirked, wiping his hand on the Turk's jacket. Reno spat more blood on him. But was rewarded by a right hook in the face for his efforts.

The Wutain went back to the table and picked up one of the ornamental looking knives. He was about to head back when a loud knocking on the door interrupted him. He nodded to the weedy guard to answer it.

The two guards that had dragged him in appeared at the door. The larger, broad shouldered one had blood spatterings all over his green uniform. The shorter of the two held a Death Penalty in his hand. Eiji's eyes widened and he backed away, dropping the knife unceremoniously on the floor. Reno grinned as the Wutain's wide eyes glanced at him, fear showing bright.

Whilst the two guards back Eiji into a corner, the weedy guard couldn't hold it any longer. Pulling the green mask off her head Elena ran towards Reno, her eyes wide with concern. She fumbled with the shackles and released his wrists. Reno's legs were not strong enough and he fell into her arms.

Having removed their masks as well, Rude and Tseng also gave concerned looks to Reno. Rude strode over and placed a revolver in Reno's palm. Reno smiled at his friend.

Now supported by Rude and Tseng, Reno shakily pointed the gun in Eiji's direction, the man cowering in a corner. A true smile graced Reno's lips as he aimed the gun and shot the bastard in the groin. Eiji shrieked. Clutching his injured area and curling up in a foetal position. Reno checked the number of shots in the gun, before shooting Eiji in both his kneecaps, and again in the crotch.

The Wutain whimpered in pain, to which Reno laughed. It was slightly maniacal and made him sound deranged. Now he was in charge. If it was up to him he would hang the guy up in his cell, with the dripping and the rats, then leave him to starve or bleed to death. Unfortunately he wanted to see the man's death too much, so he just shot Eiji in the skull, square between the eyes.

Tseng silently cast full cure on Reno to which Reno smiled gratefully. Rude hoisted him up in his arms and the four Turks left the Wutain torture chamber. Elena pausing to retrieve the video tape from the camera before she left. Knowing Reno would want to watch it some time, to show off that he really could stand torture. That and it be cheaper than renting a film from the nearest shop.

"Hey, umm guys?" Reno asked a few days later, fiddling with the buttons to lift his bed up and down in the Medical Bay. Rude lifted his eyebrows in response.

"Will I still get paid for my time there? I mean, we killed the bastard, and i was still technically on a mission the whole time." Rude sighed and shook his head.

"Ok then, what about injury pay? Surely my insurance includes torture and starvation? ..Ok, maybe I should publish that video to the general public, I could make millions and be a movie star. Of course we'd have to add a few more scenes, and story lines. But we could make it work. Whaddya say?" Elena giggled on her chair, at least a bad experience never hurt Reno too much.


End file.
